


Got you hooked

by hazzagasm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Captain Hook! Harry, M/M, do you hear that?, peter pan! louis, read me please, this story is begging you to read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzagasm/pseuds/hazzagasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I couldn't help myself. I needed a Peter Pan au with Captain Hook! Harry, and if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself, isn't that what they say? I tried.</p><p>(Louis is his cocky self and also happens to be Peter Pan aka. Louis Panlinson, Harry is Captain Styles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got you hooked

The sun was burning brightly from a clear sky, blinding his observing gaze, as he was keeping an eye out for the small flying boy, known as Louis Panlinson. He pursed his lips, starting to get annoyed.

"Why so serious?" a voice from behind asked.

He looked back, to see his friend, Nick, standing there with a goofy smile, making him even more annoyed.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest, looking like a spoiled teenager.

"Why isn't he here yet? You said he'd come straight away, and I've been waiting all morning."

Nick let out a short laugh, sitting down beside Harry.

"Are you serious? Shit, like I care, Harry. He'll come around, okay? He loves adventures, believe me, I've been here many times. He'll come, just give him time. Get some sleep, okay?"

Harry bit his lip, looking pointedly at Nick.

"It's Captain Harry, actually. Don't think you get any special treatment, just because I've known you longer. And like heck I wanna sleep! Jesus.."

Nick shook his head.

"Don't let it get to you. We just arrived. Let's just enjoy it, and take things nice and slow, and then suddenly he'll show up, I'm sure."

Harry furrowed his brows, staring out into the sea.

"Whate-"

"Looking for _me_?"

Both Harry and Nick turned around at the sound of the unknown voice, raising to their feet, pulling their swords, and pointing them at the boy in front of them. 

Louis pulled his hands up in front of his body, grinning widely.

"Wow wow, easy now. I'm unarmed. Just wanted to stop by and say hi. You must be Harry?"

Harry scoffed.

"Captain Styles for you. And cut the shit, Louis. I'm not here to chit chat. You've got something that belongs to my family, and I'm afraid I need it back."

Louis stepped closer, looking Harry up and down, ignoring Nick.

"I hear that a lot, yeah. What makes you think I'll give it back? I'm sure your family lost it for a reason. I don't just steal, Harry. I only take from people who deserve it, you know? To be fair and all. I'm just a kid."

Harry scowled.

"A kid without manners, it seems. Don't play games with me, Louis. You're no hero, and we all know it, so don't tell me you do everything out of the goodness of your heart. That's bullshit. If you don't give it back, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take it back with force, - your choice."

Louis' face lit up in a even brighter smile.

"That sounds like fun! When?"

Harry's face reddened.

"This is serious, you little moron. I'll kill you if I have to."

Louis laughed.

"Your charms won't work on me, Styles. Just tell me when, and I'll glady participate in your games. Let's say, you steal one of my belongings, and I'll give you yours back?"

Harry cursed under his breath, starting to feel annoyingly helpless.

"Deal! Now! Right now, right here!"

Louis raised a brow at the yelling captain.

"Sure, if you insist. But-"

He leaned back casually, hanging in the air.

"You have an hour to steal something from me. I've got my pockets full of little nothings. Come at me, captain!"

Smiling wickedly, he added:"If I win, I want a kiss from those plump, delicious lips. I know what those things are worth to humans on earth. They'll die for love and all that, you know? Seems fair."

Harry nodded, his jaw clenched tightly, brows furrowed.

"I accept your terms. But I have a simple rule myself. To keep this fair. No flying."

Louis smiled.

"Sure thing, love. If that makes you more comfortable."

He landed on the ground gently, hand on his hip.

"Show me what you've got, captain."

Harry grabbed a sword and threw it to Louis.

"Prepare to lose, Panlinson."

Louis picked up the sword.

"I have to dissappoint you, Captain. I was born a winner."

Harry flashed his white teeth in a cocky smile, before lunging forward, hitting his blade against Louis'.

"I was raised with a sword in my hand. Fighting is in my blood. You don't have a chance. Why don't we just do it the easy way?"

Louis let out an airy laugh. "Where's the fun in that?"

Harry lunged forward again, hitting his blade hard against Louis' one more time.

"Not bad, Styles. I'm impressed."

"Said the child. What do you even know about fighting with sharp objects?"

"You forget I'm living in Neverland. I have all the time in the world to practise, and there's not much else to do for fun."

"Poor Louis."

Louis grinned.

"Poor me. Then again, I'm about to win a kiss from a pretty pirate, so maybe not so much anyway."

"Keep dreaming, princess."

Harry pushed Louis to the deck, making him drop his sword in the process, poiting his own blade at him.

"Give up, Pan."

Louis looked shocked for a moment, then his usual smile creeped it's way back on his face.

"Why? We're not done yet. Do you really think I'm that easy?"

Harry looked confused.

Then the petite guy rolled sideways, getting back on his feet, looking back at Harry.

Harry sighed.

"What are you gonna do? You have no weapon."

"Have you lost your creativty, Captain?"

Louis then ran to the other end of the ship, quickly climbing up the sailing.

"Hey! Get back here!"

Harry followed right after, trying to climb after the boy, but not so smoothly.

Louis laughed.

"This is so much more fun than I imagined."

He then grabbed a robe and swung back down on the deck, landing solidly.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm tired of your childish games, Louis. Fight me like a man, will you?"

Louis picked up his sword.

"Of course, Captain. Are you gonna get down here and let me?"

Harry jumped, landing hard on the deck, not nearly as elegantly as Louis.

".. Shitty fucking shit.... " Louis' smile played with Harry's temper. "Fuck this!.. I'm gonna kill you! I don't care if you're just a child!"

Louis only smiled harder.

"What are you waiting for, then?"

Harry got back on his feet, swinging his sword at Louis, missing by a whole lot.

"Tired?" Louis mocked.

"Fuck you!"

"Gladly.. one thing first though, my dear Captain."

Harry spat. Who even was this child?

Louis swung his sword, hitting it hard against Harry's, causing it to fly out of his hands.

"Oh look.. I think I might be the one with the advantage now."

Harry looked at Louis with a dark look, before throwing himself at the kid, making them both fall on the deck, Louis dropping his sword.

They started wrestling on the deck, ripping eachothers clothes, cursing heavily.

"Who's the fucking born winner now, you shitfuck?"

"Says the so called pirate, that can't even take down a kid."

"You're not just a fucking kid."

"Oh yeah?"

They both stopped for a second to get air.

"Yeah. You said that yourself, you know?"

"I guess I did."

"I think we might have gone over time. Want your stupid kiss?"

"Have the tough Captain Styles gone soft on me?"

"Shut the fuck up. Do you want it or not?"

"Give it to me, Captain."

Harry rolled his eyes, leaning in to capture the small boys delicious pink lips in a slow, careful kiss, placing his hand on Louis cheek to really deepen it. Who could blame him for being a passionate kisser? That's not his fault.

As they pulled apart Harry couldn't help himself from blushing slightly, feeling a little embarresed and a little out of breath. He also felt a slight hint of creepiness over the fact that he just let himself get excited about kissing a boy - not just any boy. Peter Panlinson. His parents number one enemy and also _a kid._

"Well, I... I should probably... um, I guess. I mean.. yeah. You know?", Harry stuttered, unsure of what to say, slowly rising to his feet, while avoiding Louis' curios gaze. 

"Well, that was interesting", the small voice chimed. 

"Interesting?"

"Sure, yeah. Don't you think? Best kiss I've had so far."

Harry snorted.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun, kiddo."

"-And my only one so far as well", Louis added, smiling loopsided.

"Even better then. In my opinion though, kisses belongs only in fairytales", Harry says. "I always thought so. Love as well. Real life isn't all dancing around on roses and lilies. Love doesnt excist in the real world - not as they say in the books." 

"So you read books? I thought books were only for old men." 

"Watch it-"

"Anyway all that crap you just said about love not excisting in _the real world.._ aren't you forgetting we're in _neverland,_ Captain? Things here aren't all that normal. But love.. love is special. I've been in love once. Horrible and painful, while still exciting and wonderful. I don't believe you actually live by all the things you just said. Also I see why kisses are so precious to humans now - I dare say it's the second best thing ever." Louis finished with a smile, looking up at the captain.

"That be damned. You talk a lot for a 10 year old. What's the best then?"

"Pancakes! Oh.. and with syrup! What else would it be?"

Harry rolled his eyes, fighting back a smile.

"Anyway, Captain.. I've decided to let you have back your belongings, _if_ -"

He stood up slowly, to wrap his small fingers around the captains chin, turning his face towards his own, while giving him a sweet smile. 

" .. if you promise to return to Neverland some time. And stop by for more games and fun of course. And kisses."

Harry couldn't fight the small smile lighting up his face. 

"Sure.. It's a deal."

Both boys then leaned in for another kiss at the same time, and that wasn't the last time they shared a kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read all the way to the bottom, I love you so much. Thanks, doll. 
> 
> Kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
